<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Frightful Dawn by Invaderdoom78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405333">A Frightful Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78'>Invaderdoom78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peters parents were turned into vampires instead of being killed after Jerry’s attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night, guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Stirring on the bed Peter was woken up by the sound of a somehow familiar voice and lullaby perforating into his dream world. When he woke up, he was fully expecting to find Aro in the room with him, but he was alone, like he had been for the last few days since Aro had gone back to Volterra to help deal with a rogue vampire problem. Groaning at the fact that he’d been woken up much, much earlier than he should have, Peter rolled over onto his stomach and hid his face in his pillow. Despite the fact his face was buried in a pillow he could still smell the scent of something cooking in the kitchen wafting back into his bedroom. Confused, Peter sat up and looked back towards the door, wondering who the fuck was not only in his house, but was also taking the time to cook anything, since the only ones that knew the code to the front door were Aro and the twins and they were on the other side of the ocean. Walking out into the kitchen, he sniffed around trying to find out where the pleasant stink was coming from. It smelled strong enough for him to believe that someone had been cooking something just moments ago and while there were some times that he’d gotten drunk enough that he’d make himself something to eat and forgotten about it, but more often than not it got left out all night and he didn’t think he was drunk enough last night to do any of that. Looking around the kitchen nothing seemed out of place; there were still the same amount of dirty dishes in the sink, nothing was sitting on the stove, and it didn’t look like anyone had been using it. Opening the fridge, he saw that it was still as empty as it had been the previous night, except for the plate full of french toast that was sitting on the top shelf. Pulling the plate out of the fridge Peter gave the food a sniff to see if it had a funky smell to it before taking a bite of it. Hopping up onto the counter, he sat there and ate the toast as he scrolled through his phone checking to see if he’d missed any calls or text. He did have one missed message, but it was from Charlie, telling him that he’d be coming over later so he could check out the newest addition to his house. Looking up from his phone Peter gave his room a cursory glance around the living room to see how many things he needed to pick up or toss out. Since Aro is the one that was normally on top of keeping things clean he was expecting there to be a noticeable mess, but as he looked around he couldn’t help but feel like something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly it was. Putting the now empty plate in the sink the hunter hopped down from the counter and stepped into the living room, walking around, looking at everything to try and figure out what was wrong. Eventually he figured he was just imagining things since he couldn’t find anything that was out of place. Walking back to his bed room Peter changed out of his sleep pants and into his normal clothing as he waited for Charley to show up. After about an hour there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Hey, Charlie” Peter said, letting said person into his home</p><p>“Hi” Charley said, stepping inside “...has the thing up to your attic always been open?” he pointed upward at the ceiling</p><p>“I don’t know” Peter said, looking up at the ceiling “I don’t think I’ve ever actually looked at it before”</p><p>“You don’t use it?”</p><p>“No. Almost forgot I had it actually” </p><p>“Do you have a ladder?” Charley asked, walking over so he was standing directly beneath the opening</p><p>“Why do you want a ladder?”</p><p>“I don’t know why but the fact that this is open is making me uncomfortable”</p><p>“I think the pole thing you're supposed to open and close this with is in my closet” Peter said, walking back to his bedroom</p><p>Digging through the mess of his closet Peter eventually found it under a pile of clothing and walked back out, pole in hand. Stretching up the stick Charley and Peter managed to hook the curved end into the metal loop and the two were able to move the cover back into place.</p><p>“So where’s the thing?” Charley asked</p><p>“Basement” Peter said, dropping the hook on the couch</p><p>The two went down to the basement where Peter kept his weapon stashed, some in glass cases, some hanging in mounts on the wall, along with a pinball machine pressed up against the wall, and now a pool table in the center of it all.</p><p>“Nice pinball machine” Charley said, walking over to it</p><p>“It was my dads”</p><p>“Oh” Charley said, looking like he was having an internal moment of panic</p><p>“It’s fine” Peter sighed “he saved up for years so he could buy it”</p><p>“So the pool table” Charley said, quickly moving to the table, looking desperate to come up with a way to change the subject  “does it flip over?”</p><p>“Yeah” Peter said following the younger hunter “it does. There’s an air hockey table on the other side”</p><p>“Did you get it for your kids?” Charley asked, grabbing a pool cue</p><p>Peter gave him a death stare as he grabbed his own cue “You it break”</p><p>“You gonna stick your daughter on me if I don't?” Charley asked, hitting the cue ball into the others, not sinking a single one</p><p>“Yeah I am actually” Peter said, taking his turn, sinking a stripped ball</p><p>“No, no. Don’t do that!” Charley said, standing back to let Peter move around the table</p><p>“You’re actually afraid of her aren’t you”</p><p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be” Charley said as Peter finally missed a shot so he could take another turn “I can tell by the way she looks at me that she fucking hates my guts”</p><p>“Yeah” Peter chuckled, as Charley suddenly straightened up and looked around after as a sharp chill ran down his spine</p><p>“Do you feel like you’re being watched?” Charley asked, his voice cracking a bit “I feel like someone’s watching us”</p><p>“You’re just being paranoid” Peter said “Hm” Charley groaned</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Peter asked “you’ve never complained about feeling watched before on any of our hunts so why are you making such a big deal about it now?”</p><p>“I don’t know” Charley said as Peter lined up his shot “I just feel eyes on me”</p><p>“Don’t you have exams coming up?”</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe I’m just tired”</p><p>“Probably” Peter said, sinking the 8 ball “shit!”</p><p> </p><p>*A few hours later*</p><p> </p><p>“Before I forget” Charley said, as he and Peter walked up to the ground floor “you may want to call pest control. I think I saw something moving up there”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Peter asked</p><p>“Eh” Charley shrugged “I’m pretty sure I saw something moving around the opening but I could be wrong”</p><p>“I’ll keep an ear out for any noise” Peter said before closing the door, vaguely aware of the feeling of what may have been eyes on him</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping, I my love am watching, keeping you, all through the night.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was the feeling of someone gently petting his hair is what woke Peter, with a bit more of a start than the previous night since he was still alone in his house and it was still the middle of the night. Kicking the blankets off of him Peter grabbed his phone and went to his bar to pour himself a drink, but when he picked up the Midori bottle he found that it was much lighter than it should’ve been. Grabbing another bottle he shook it to see how much liquid was in it, finding that it was also much lighter than it should have been as well. In his semi-desperate need for a drink Peter emptied all six of his liquor bottles into one glass, giving him just barely enough booze to fill it up. While yes Peter had been drinking over the last few days there was no way in hell that it was enough to have emptied out all of his bottles; after all four of them were brand new and should have been unopened. Taking a large gulp of his disgusting drink Peter tried to think of what could have possibly happened to his alcohol reserves because he couldn’t remember drinking nearly enough to leave all of his bottles pretty much empty when his phone went off.</p><p>“Hey Alec” Peter said answering the phone, a small smile on his face</p><p>“Hi Peter” Alec said from the other end “Jane’s being mean to me”</p><p>“Is that why you called?” Peter chuckled “to tattle on your sister”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Jane’s asked, her voice a bit muffled as she wasn’t speaking directly into the speaker “is that Peter?”</p><p>“No” Alec said, drawing out the word</p><p>“Give me the phone, then”</p><p>“NO!” Alex exclaimed, as there was a noise that sounded like Jane was trying to take the phone from her brother</p><p>Absentmindedly Peter turned his head towards a wall that just happened to have a mirror hanging on it and saw the reflection of a woman standing in front of it.</p><p>“Shit!” Peter exclaimed, startled, turning to look at where the person should have been standing only to see no one there</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jane asked, having wrestled the phone away from her brother</p><p>“Nothing” Peter said doing a double take from the mirror to where the woman should have been “I just thought I saw someone standing in the mirror”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’ve been having a bit of trouble sleeping the last couple days. I think I’m just over tiered”</p><p>“Have you tried sleeping pills?” Jane asked</p><p>“I’ve been drinking pretty much every night the past week and I don’t wanna mix the two” Peter sighed</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to Aro”</p><p>Hearing the soft groan Peter let out, Jane took it as him agreeing to her suggestion and went off to find Aro. She didn’t hang up the phone so Peter could hear noises and footsteps coming from the other end before he heard three distinctive male voices, one he could make out as Aro’s.</p><p>“Hello, Vincent” Aro said after he took the phone from Jane</p><p>“Hi, Aro” Peter said, downing the rest of his drink</p><p>“Jane told me you’ve been having trouble sleeping. Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I’ve been having really weird dreams the last few nights” Peter said, plopping down onto his couch</p><p>“Nightmares?” Aro asked sounding concerned</p><p>“I don’t think so. Regardless of how bad they get I always remember what happens in my nightmares, but I can’t remember what’s happening in these ones” there was a loud crash came from the basement</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure” Peter said, getting to his feet </p><p>Walking down the steps of the basement the first thing Peter saw was that the glass covering the bottom half of his dads pinball machine had been cobweb cracked all to hell. There was a gun rack that hung on the wall kind of above the game so it was very possible that it could’ve just fallen off of it’s mount, but there was something inside of him that was telling him that that’s not what happened, but he had no proof stating otherwise.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Aro asked</p><p>“Yeah” Peter said, picking up the fallen gun “something just fell off the wall in the basement. Would” he forced himself to swallow his pride “would you stay on the phone with me for a while”</p><p>“Of course” Aro said, unable to hide the slight chuckle in his voice</p><p>And that’s how he spent the rest of the night, alternating between talking to Aro, Jane, and Alec, not saying anything about the weird stuff that’s been happening and not going back to bed until the sun was starting to peek into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>I’m watching, over thee, all through the night. Dark midnight slumber surrounds thee, all through the night.</p><p> </p><p>It had only been a few hours since he’d fallen asleep and Peter found himself being roused from dreamland against his will, again, this time by the feeling of someone crawling into bed next to him, lovingly caressing his face. He leaned into the touch, thinking that it was Aro, since he said he would be coming back soon and he wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for or how long it took to fly from Italy to Nevada. He was disappointed when he saw he was alone and that is when he finally acknowledged how much he actually missed Aro. Letting out a sigh, Peter grabbed his phone and began scrolling through his pictures, some he’d taken himself, some that one of the twins snuck of him doing something with the other, and a couple were taken by Aro. The longer he looked at the pictures the more and more he felt something pulling at his heart strings. Eventually the need to use the toilet became overwhelming and he rolled out of bed, dragging his feet as he went. By the time he’d finished someone had apparently broken into his room because sitting on his bed was his favorite stuffed elephant from his childhood. While he did have a chest full of stuff from his childhood, he kept it in the basement, underneath his dad’s pinball machine, and he never let anyone touch it. With a shaky hand he reached out to grab the stuffed toy to pick it up revealing a picture underneath; a picture that had been taken just a day before Jerry had attacked, so he’d gotten rid of any of the copies he had, yet here it was sitting on the bed, looking a bit worse for wear, but the image was clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>Quick the drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my love am watching, all through the neigh </p><p> </p><p>He heard a voice singing from the living room and he was able to recognize it as the same voice from a few days ago. Reaching under his bed Peter grabbed his shotgun, but saw that all of the shells it should’ve been loaded with were gone, so he ran over to his dresser to grab his spares, but they were missing too. </p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” Peter mumbled to himself as he frantically searched through his dresser drawers</p><p>“Peter” A female voice called out from the living room “Peter, can you come out into the living room, baby”</p><p>Peter felt his blood run ice cold and his heart stopped dead in his chest. He recognized that voice, he knew that voice, but there was no way it could be who he knew it had to be. On shaky legs he slowly walked out of his bedroom, barely able to keep upright on his own two feet.</p><p>“M-mom” Peter said staggering backwards “no. No! You’re you’re”</p><p>“Dead?” Mrs. Vincent said, shaking her head “no, baby. No”</p><p>She was rail thin and looked like she was deathly ill, with sunken in glossy black eyes, dark matted hair, and skin that was unnaturally pale, even for a vampire, looking like it was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her mouth was full of what looked like sharks teeth.</p><p>“Come to me, baby” Mrs. Vincent said, holding open her arms for Peter to walk into</p><p>“N-no” Peter grunted, trying to keep his body from acting on it’s own and walking over to his mother</p><p>“Let’s be a family again. Just you and me. We can be together forever” there was something very dark about how she said forever</p><p>Feeling something powerful take control of his body Peter took an unwilling step towards his mother before his eyes glossed over, his vision becoming blurry, and he lost complete control of his body. </p><p>“That’s it, baby”</p><p>When Peter finally got within arms length of his mother she pulled him tightly into her embrace, dropping back into the couch, pulling him onto her lap as she rested his head in the crook of her neck; rocking him gently as she carded her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“We’re almost together again”</p><p>Tilting her head back Mrs. Vincent stretched her jaw as wide as she could, almost looking like she’d dislocated it, as her upper canines grew dramatically in length.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Jane exclaimed as Peters mom was just about to bite into his neck, her fangs literally grazing his skin</p><p>Whipping her head around Mrs. Vincent glared at the three other vampires who had the gaul to invade what she now perceived to be her territory, hissing at Aro, Jane, and Alec as they stood in the doorway of the house. Letting go of her child, Mrs. Vincent jumped up onto the back of the couch as Peter slumped forward and fell to the ground like a rag doll with a thud. Using her powers, Jane lit Mrs. Vincent's nerves on fire, causing her to fall backwards off the couch in agony, giving Aro the opportunity to rush over to Peter. </p><p>“Vincent?” Aro asks, lifting Peters head off the floor “Vincent? he gasped when Peter opened his eyes as they were a solid obsidian black “come back to me, darling” he gently pat the side of the others face</p><p>Despite being under the influence of Jane’s power Mrs. Vincent was somehow still able to move, slowly dragging herself across the floor as she tried to reach her child.</p><p>“Wait!” Peter managed to croak out, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal color “don’t hurt my mom”</p><p>It was obvious that none of them were expecting that as the shock of the statement was enough to get Jane to stop using her powers. It wasn’t for very long though, as the moment she saw Mrs. Vincent making a move towards Peter she put the older vampire back under her influence, because it didn’t matter who this woman was there was no way Jane was trusting that feral looking mother fucker.</p><p>“Are you positive,Vincent?” Aro asked, having moved them to the front door, wanting to put some distance between mother and son</p><p>“Yes” Peter said, the haze in his mind lifting, allowing him to have some form of coherent thought back</p><p>“It has to be her” Peter said, rubbing the back of his head “she sounds exactly how I remember her”</p><p>“Wait outside” Aro said, helping Peter to his feet</p><p>“What?” Peter protested, ripping himself out of the vampires hold “no!”</p><p>“Please” Aro pleaded “it’s not safe for you in here right now”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I promise you we will only do what is absolutely necessary”</p><p>Something inside him was telling Peter that killing his mom was the only way this could possibly end and he knew Aro was fully aware of this as well. So he did what Aro had asked him to, since he didn’t want to be around when the inevitable happened.</p><p>The moment he stepped out of his house Peter found himself unable to stand still and kept pacing back and forth, from the end of his side walk back to the front door. Time seemed to have stopped for him, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d stepped outside; it wasn’t until Aro stepped outside did he finally manage to stop his pacing and sat down on the front stoop of his house,</p><p>“Did she suffer?” Peter asked softly</p><p>“Alec made sure that she didn’t feel a thing” Aro said, taking a seat next to Peter</p><p>“How’d you do it?”</p><p>“The sunlight. Jane and Alec are cleaning up her remains now”</p><p>“What happened to her, Aro? She wasn’t like this before”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s something you want to know”</p><p>“Please, I need to know what happened”</p><p>“After she and your father awoke from Jerry’s attack, she did not take to the transition from human to vampire well and it had taken a toll on her mental state. So when she saw you a few days ago, alive and well, she was consumed by the desire to reunite with you”</p><p>“And what happened to my dad?”</p><p>“He tried to stop her. He tried to convince her that the best thing for you was to let you continue to believe that they were dead and let you go on with your life. So once she realized that he was determined to get in her way she...”</p><p>“Murdered him”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Vincent”</p><p>“Was killing her really the only option?” Peter asked quietly enough that if Aro wasn’t a vampire he probably wouldn’t have been heard</p><p>“I’m afraid so” Aro sighed “she was willing to kill you if that’s what it would’ve taken for her to turn you” his voice became quiet “you wouldn’t have been safe if we left her alive”</p><p>Letting out a, weak, broken sounding noise Peter buried his face in his hands and regardless of how hard he was trying to hide it, Aro could tell he was crying. Placing a gentle hand on his humans back, gently rubbing it, he could feel the silent sobs that were wracking the others body. Leaning forward the vampire rested his cheek on top of the hunters brown locks, fully expecting to be shoved away, but Peter seemed to be too distraught to be able to do anything about it. Wrapping his other arm around his human Aro held him close and, once Peter slumped into his embrace, he was determined not to let go until long after the sobs had died down. A bit after he’d finished crying Peter removed himself from the vampire’s arms, his eyes now red and puffy with the bags that had started forming from his few days of poor sleep becoming more pronounced. Helping Peter to his feet Aro opened the front door for him, thankful to see that all of Mrs. Vincent's remains had been swept up and Jane was carefully tapping the contents of her dustpan onto the container her brother was holding. </p><p>“We” Alec started a bit sheepishly “weren’t sure if you wanted to get rid of her ashes. So we put them in this just encase”</p><p>Without a word to either of the twins Peter pulled both of them into a hug, placing a kiss to the top of both of their heads before walking back to his bedroom. By the time he got back to his bed Peter felt defeated, like the whole world had just decided to punch him right in the gut, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next century; he hadn’t even noticed that Aro had followed him. Flopping onto the bed Peter rolled onto his side and stared dead eyed at the wall in front of him. Slowly, Aro crawled into bed with him, carefully watching for any signs that the hunter didn’t want him there as he pressed up against the others back, wrapping an arm securely around the others waist. Aro was about to pull away when he felt Peter starting to shift in the bed, but before he could move the other had turned so that he was facing the vampires chest, tucking his head underneath Aro’s chin. So instead of letting go he readjusted his hold, tightening it a bit, as he rubbed Peters back, quietly singing him a lullaby his mother had sung to him and his siblings when he was young, waiting for his human to fall into the slumber he so desperately needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Peter woke up with a mouth full of cotton and a headache that felt like he’d been hit by a truck. At first, he couldn’t remember what had happened before he went to sleep, thinking for a moment that he’d simply drank too much and was suffering through his hangover. When he realized he was half lying on top of the body that was in bed with him, his face pressed against their neck, and everything came flooding back to him. <br/>“You’re up” Aro said softly, gently running his fingers through Peters hair “did you sleep well?” <br/>“I...” Peter tried to say something, but his brain felt like mush the moment he tried to articulate how he was feeling “did last night really happen. It wasn’t some kind of fucked up dream?” <br/>“I’m afraid not” Aro sighed, pulling his human closer <br/>“Shit” Peter whispered, feeling a lump forming in his throat <br/>“It’s alright, my dear. You’re safe and she’s at peace now” <br/>Taking a shaky breath Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, breathing deeply until he’d calmed down enough to the point he no longer felt like he was going to break down crying, when his stomach let out a faint growl, Aro chuckling a bit at the embarrassed look that was spreading across his humans face, as he kicked the blankets off of himself, sitting up. <br/>“You stay here and rest” Aro said, gently pushing Peter back onto the mattress “yesterday must have taken quite a toll on you, I’ll take care of it” <br/>Spreading himself out on the bed Peter tried to clear his thoughts and process everything that had happened the previous night. It wasn’t until he smelled the scent of bacon, sausage, and eggs wafting back to him; did he sit up, about to get out of bed when Aro opened the door. <br/>“What’s this?” Peter asked, watching Aro as he walked in carrying a plate of food and a mug of coffee, just as he was about to join the vampires in the other room <br/>“The twins want to make a surprise for you” Aro said, setting the plate and mug on the nightstand <br/>“Really?” Peter asked, grabbing a sausage link “so they’re trapping me in my own room until they’re done?” <br/>“It appears that way” Aro said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed <br/>“So what now?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his coffee <br/>“We’ll have to make due with what’s in this room” Aro said, walking over to the window, opening up the blinds <br/>“What’re you doing?” Peter asked, eyeing the vampire <br/>“It’s so stuffy in your home” Aro said, pulling back the blinds “and I doubt you’ve stepped outside much since I’ve been gone” <br/>“And?” <br/>“Some fresh air will do you good” <br/>“I don’t know” Peter groaned, squinting his eyes at the light as the window was opened and the gentle blow of the wind entered into his room “that breeze does feel nice, though” <br/>“I told you it would do you good” Aro said, smiling, taking a seat on the edge of the bed “you still look tense” <br/>“I’m fine” Peter said, making the continuous effort to untense his muscles <br/>“Darling, I held you all night and there was not a single moment where it didn’t feel like you were going to snap in half” he got off of the bed <br/>“Where’re you going?” Peter asked as the vampire walked over to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom <br/>“I have an idea on how to help you relax” Aro said, closing the door to the bathroom to keep what he was up to a secret <br/>Peter didn’t think much of the conversation up until he heard the bath water running and smelled candles, that he didn’t own, burning. Rolling out of bed, he eyed the bathroom door suspiciously as he walked over to it, nudging it open with his foot, spotting two lit scented candles, one lavender the other vanilla, sitting on the sink counter as Aro sat on the edge of the tub his arm in the water, mixing in the Epson salt he’d poured into the steaming liquid. <br/>“Where the fuck did you get these candles from?” Peter asked, picking up the lavender one <br/>“I stored them under the sink” <br/>“So you’ve just got a bunch of your shit hidden around my house?” <br/>“I wouldn’t say it’s hidden” Aro said pulling his arm out of the water, drying it off with a towel “they’re just in places you don’t look through or use often” <br/>“What would I find if I investigated?” Peter asked, slipping out of his sleep pants <br/>“Now that would ruin that surprise” Aro said <br/>“Oh really” Peter said stepping into the water “are you getting in?” <br/>“I wasn’t planning to” <br/>“You might as well since we’re trapped in here. Not much else to do” <br/>Letting out a tiny hum Aro began stripping out of his clothing and joined his human, getting settled into the back of the tub.<br/>“So” Peter said, settling back into Aro’s chest “how’d your thing back in Volterra go?” <br/>“Well enough” Aro sighed, resting his head against the back of the tub “the vampire in question turned out to have been falsely accused so we let her go free and thankfully the one that had pointed the fingers a her was still in the city so it wasn’t that tedious to track her down” <br/>Once the water started to cool down the two got out of the tub, neither one bothering to get re-dressed, Aro just made sure that the bedroom door was locked so neither of the twins walked in and saw them. Grabbing the remote for the small T.V. in his room Peter flopped back into his bed, relaxing back against the headboard, as he flipped through the channels until he found something that would make some suitable background noise. As he was looking for something Aro joined Peter in bed, having grabbed a book from the small pile he kept on the dresser, and got settled in. Leaning over the human rested his head on Aro’s shoulder, reading along with him, completely ignoring the T.V.<br/>“I’ve been meaning to ask you something” Peter said <br/>“What is it, Vincent?” Aro asked <br/>“Are vampires the only creatures of myth that exist?” <br/>“No” Aro said, turning a page in his book “there are also werewolves, lycans, half human hybrids, different varieties of vampiric beings, witches, a large majority of sea monsters…” <br/>Peter interrupted him “Can you elaborate on the vampire one” <br/>“Well, there are some of us that have the ability to shapeshift, some feed off of fragments of souls, and others possess a virus that will keep them from dying of natural causes so long as they consume human blood” <br/>“Are ghosts real?” <br/>“Hm, I’m not sure about humans, but a witch’s spirit would be able to survive outside of their mortal coil, especially a particularly powerful or stubborn one” <br/>“What about Native American myths?” <br/>“I’m not sure, before I met you I rarely visited America. Sulpicia, on the other hand has, and she knows someone who can answer your questions if you’re really curious” <br/>“Why would she be over here more than you?” <br/>“She... befriended a witch and her magic makes it easy for her to visit” <br/>“Why’d you pause?” Peter asked <br/>“Because their relationship is a bit more complex than a simple friendship” <br/>Satisfied with the answers he was given Peter went back to quietly reading along with Aro until there was a knock on the door. Getting out of the bed the two got dressed, Peter slipping into a pair of his sleep pants and Aro into the T-shirt he wore under his dress shirt and his dress pants. Opening the bedroom door Peter saw Alec standing on the other side. <br/>“We’re done” Alec said with an excited smile on his face, grabbing hold of Peters arm “come on” he started pulling Peter out of the bedroom <br/>Stepping out to the living room Peter saw that Jane had commandeered the bar and Alec the coffee table as they worked on their projects and on the ledge of his fireplace sat the Tupperware container that the twins had put Mrs. Vincent's ashes into. It had been wrapped in rubber bands to make sure it was extra secure to keep it shut. On the coffee table sat multiple paper mache bowls of varying sizes with matching tops next to them and on the bar Jane had apparently found a packet of air dry clay and used it to create a mold around one of Peters empty Midori bottles, keeping the glass inside of it as it dried so it kept its shape, using another melon liqueur bottle to make the top with. Upon seeing what the twins had been up to Peter couldn’t help but laugh. <br/>“What the hell is this?” Peter asked, picking up one of Alecs bowls <br/>“We didn’t want to leave your mom's ashes in a plastic container so we made urns” Alec said <br/>“These are lovely, Alec” Aro said, looking over the bowls”but I don’t believe that paper mache is the best choice for an urn” <br/>“I told you” Jane said <br/>“What about your thing?” Alec asked “how you gonna get the bottle out without damaging the clay, smart one?”<br/>“By breaking the glass, dumb one” Jane mocked back <br/>“And making a mess!” <br/>“What about you! You got paper and glue on your face and all over your arms”<br/>“So?” <br/>“I’m sure we can use them in the future” Aro said, placing a hand on Alecs shoulder<br/>“Can I paint yours when it dries?” Alec asked <br/>“Yes” <br/>“You guys didn’t have to do this” Peter said, walking over to the bar to get a closer look at Janes urn<br/>“Well, it didn’t seem right just leave her ashes the way they were” Jane said<br/>“You could’ve. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to even bother keeping them in the first place”<br/>“Nah” The Twins said simultaneously  <br/>“How long until it dries?” <br/>“Tomorrow probably” Jane shrugged<br/>“Do you guys need paint?” <br/>“I think so” Alec said <br/>“You wanna go out and get them now?” Peter asked <br/>Glancing at the other the twins agreed, getting up and heading out the front door followed by Peter after he’d grabbed his car keys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>